


The Long Goodbye - 番外

by Graphite_c



Series: 科幻废土 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 番外合集（如果能写成合集的话？）
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: 科幻废土 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830781
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. 休假

**Author's Note:**

> R18，米加（但有提及逆），注意避雷。  
> 现实生活中务必全程带套。

马修正窝在阿尔弗雷德的沙发上。

阿尔弗雷德双腿夹着马修的大腿，双手捧着马修的脸：他的兄弟，他的爱，就坐在他正对面，紫色眼睛含着笑意。阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛亲他，手不安分地伸进马修的短袖T恤里面。因为康复期间缺乏锻炼，马修消瘦了一些。阿尔弗雷德顺着他的腰往上，抚摸他的后背。他感觉到马修一只手扶在他的腰上，一只手抚着他的后脑。他们的嘴唇相触，舌头互相挑逗，交换着口腔里的空气。阿尔弗雷德一直觉得马修身上有特别好闻的味道，小的时候他觉得马修闻起来像是刚剪过的草坪，后来他闻到的是洗衣液的薰衣草香。一个漫长的亲吻，亲的马修觉得自己有些缺氧。阿尔弗雷德松开他的时候他有些不舍，紫色眼睛抬起来望向阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德解掉马修的皮带，拽着他的裤子和内裤往下一扯，看到马修的性器已经开始变硬膨胀。他用手包裹住它，稍微上下抽动了几下，马修发出了一声呻吟。阿尔弗雷德跪在地毯上，头伸到马修的双腿之间，含住了马修的性器，舌头轻轻舔了舔顶端。马修舒服地长叹了一声，然后阿尔弗雷德开始从上往下添他的阴茎，手在他的睾丸和大腿内侧来回游走。

马修没想到阿尔弗雷德一来就搞这么刺激。下体传来的快感让马修轻轻扭动，呻吟更加刺激了阿尔弗雷德的欲望，让他加快了舔舐的速度。马修只感觉到一阵阵快感从下体涌上他的大脑。他抓住了阿尔弗雷德的头发，呻吟声越来越大，吸气也越来越急促。

“快一点，”他说，“就是这里，再快一点。”

阿尔弗雷德最后在马修快要射出来的时候把马修的阴茎吐了出来。他改成用手，快速地在马修的阴茎上上下抽动。很快白色的液体涌出。马修喘着气，阿尔弗雷德握着阴茎等了一会儿，等马修呼吸稍微平复之后才去拿纸巾都擦干净。

“在这里还是去床上？”马修问。

“哪用那么讲究，”阿尔弗雷德两下就把自己的裤子脱了，戴上套，趴在马修身上，“我已经等不了了。”

大概是因为考虑到马修的伤刚好没多久，阿尔弗雷德比马修记忆里的温柔许多。他亲吻马修的脸、眼睑、脖颈和锁骨，每到一处都让马修觉得心跳加快几拍。马修的手往下摸阿尔弗雷德的大腿内侧，那里炽热得仿佛要把马修烫化。

阿尔，阿尔。他念着阿尔弗雷德的昵称，像是他从前在每一次性爱中做的一样。不对，马修想起来，第一次的时候是在1812，他大概在很生气地吼阿尔弗雷德的全名。但后来他们的关系变得不错，性爱也从第一次的疼痛变成享受。他的手在阿尔弗雷德的身上游走，大腿、腰、后背、锁骨，阿尔弗雷德休假的时候稍微有些疏于锻炼，但马修可以摸到他薄薄的一层脂肪下是结实的肌肉。

“阿尔，”他低声说，“我爱你，来吧。”

阿尔弗雷德小心地给马修涂润滑剂，细碎的呻吟从马修的喉咙中传出。他感觉到阿尔弗雷德温暖的手指进入了他的后庭。阿尔弗雷德了解马修的每一处敏感点，就像马修也知道他的一样。阿尔弗雷德的每一次拨弄都让马修的呻吟更加剧烈。马修伸手抓住了阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，它现在已经膨胀得很大了。他用大拇指轻轻抚弄着顶端，趴在他身上的阿尔弗雷德立刻在他耳边叹了一声。

“我想你，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我差点以为我会失去你了。”

“不会的，”马修说，“你从来没有失去我，一千年来都没有失去过我。给我更多吧。”

马修双腿夹住阿尔弗雷德的腰。阿尔弗雷德小心地把阴茎顶进去，开始前后抽动他的阴茎。马修伴着阿尔弗雷德的节奏轻轻扭动腰身，阿尔弗雷德发出了舒适的叹息，加快了抽动的速度。快感让马修已经无暇再想任何事情。他毫不顾忌地发出呻吟，每一声都刺激阿尔弗雷德动作更快更大。

然后他们换了一个姿势。马修翘起屁股跪在沙发上，阿尔弗雷德从后面进入。他趴在马修的背上，马修只觉得身上的阿尔弗雷德烫得像是一团火。他忽然觉得火焰很适合形容阿尔弗雷德，战争的时候也好，平时的时候也好，阿尔弗雷德一直都像火焰一样灼人。他从不考虑自己会不会麻烦、伤害其他人，甚至有时也不害怕伤害自己，只要合着自己的心情就去做。他们年轻时候的性爱也是这样，阿尔弗雷德没有经验又太过心急，在马修说了他好几回（并且亲自动手示范）之后阿尔弗雷德才逐渐学会了技巧。他学东西倒是学得很快。

他们紧紧贴在一起，可以感觉到彼此的心跳。那两颗心脏一起跳动了上千年，中间分开过，但又找到了彼此。现在它们节奏合到了一起，伴随着马修的呻吟和阿尔弗雷德的喘息，还有肉体相触时拍打的声音，快速地跳动着。

“我快要到了，”阿尔弗雷德低声在马修耳边说。

马修没有办法回应他。一波接一波的快感早就冲垮了他的感官。他只能用兴奋的呻吟回应阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德听到更是加快了动作，热流在他浑身上下流动，马修温暖的后穴让他的性器敏感得不得了。阵阵快感涌上阿尔弗雷德的大脑，只让他凭着直觉想要更多、更快。

阿尔，马修断断续续地呻吟着，阿尔。我爱你。阿尔。

马特。我也是。马特。马特。

好棒。再来一点。啊。就是那里。太棒了。

哈啊。马特。我要射了。哈啊。

他们过去也曾这样探索过人类最原始的欲望，而此刻他们终于和人类毫无区别。马修只觉得大脑一片空白，他已经有一段时间没有体验过和深爱的人亲密接触的感觉，而他们此刻共享的身份秘密让这份亲密更上一层。他只想在现在紧紧地抓住阿尔弗雷德，感受他的体温和心跳，享受阿尔弗雷德带给他的快感。他们仿佛是在同一叶扁舟上的孤独航行者，除了彼此之外一无所有。一阵热流涌出，阿尔弗雷德满足地长叹一声，停了下来。他紧紧地从背后抱住马修，两个人都在大口地喘气。过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德小心地退了出来，套里面都是白色的液体。阿尔弗雷德熟练地摘下来打结，扔到了地板上，然后他挤在马修旁边，两个人面对面地侧躺在了同一张沙发上。他们满头都是汗，马修伸手抓住了阿尔弗雷德的手。阿尔弗雷德直接大腿勾着马修的腿。

“你不觉得太挤了吗？”马修说。

“不觉得，”阿尔弗雷德说，“又不是没在更挤的地方做过。还是说你现在想推开我了？”

“你觉得呢？”

阿尔弗雷德松开了握着的手，直接一把搂住了马修，“我不许。除非我死了。”马修笑了，然后自觉地往阿尔弗雷德那边挤了挤，然后亲了亲阿尔弗雷德的额头。

现在只有死亡才能把他们分开了。


	2. Too Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半夜的驾驶舱里传来了不应该有的声响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18，米加，臾臾想看的驾驶舱play。

半夜。

除了值夜班的人员，星舰上的其他人应该都睡了。停机坪里理应只有机械运转的嗡嗡声。如果此刻有人路过停机坪，那么他就会发现一丝异常。其他的侦察机的系统都处于关机状态，只有雪鸮号的控制面板微微亮着蓝光，显示它正在待机。

“为什么是在雪鸮号？”

“在红隼号多奇怪啊，”阿尔弗雷德理直气壮地说。

马修不知道该如何反驳。他从来都不太擅长拒绝阿尔弗雷德的要求。他只能叹口气，说：“那你必须负责收拾干净。”

此刻阿尔弗雷德正坐在马修的雪鸮号的驾驶座位上，椅背被放得靠后了一些。马修跨坐在阿尔弗雷德的大腿上，头几乎要撞到驾驶舱顶，他不得不整个上身都粘在阿尔弗雷德身上，双手抓住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。他们离得太近了，阿尔弗雷德的心跳撞击着他的胸膛。

他们一直都离得太近了。

“好啊，只要你吻我，”阿尔弗雷德说。

马修微微弓腰，好让脸凑到和阿尔弗雷德同一个高度。他凑到阿尔弗雷德的耳边，嘴唇摩梭着阿尔弗雷德的耳廓。他知道阿尔弗雷德一向都很吃这一套，看起来大大咧咧的阿尔弗雷德实际上对肌肤的相触相当敏感。他微张的嘴唇含住了阿尔弗雷德的耳垂，舌头灵巧地舔舐着。他身下的阿尔弗雷德果然抖了一下，然后一双手开始不安分地往他的下半身走。

他刚离开阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，就看见阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛直直地望着他，满眼写着“快亲我快让我上”。他总是两个人中比较心急的那一个。马修的唇刚凑到阿尔弗雷德的唇上，阿尔弗雷德立刻开始急切地吮吸、夺取他口腔中的空气。阿尔弗雷德的舌头扫过他的牙齿，开始向内探。

他们太近了，下身贴在了一起。阿尔弗雷德的手轻轻抚着马修的阴茎，被包裹的感觉是恰到好处的舒适，引着马修只想要更多，在接吻的间隙里漏出一声呻吟。这声呻吟在安静的机舱里有一丝突兀。阿尔弗雷德听到了，勾起嘴角，不安分的手开始解马修的皮带，把他的裤子拽到了膝盖的地方。他的手指从前往后溜，在马修的软囊处逗留了一会儿，马修咬着嘴唇，但抓着阿尔弗雷德肩膀的手指抓得更紧了。

“我可以吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。马修点了点头。

阿尔弗雷德进入的时候，呻吟从马修的齿间漏出。阿尔弗雷德故意摸了摸马修的臀部，马修几乎可以感觉到阿尔弗雷德指尖的茧。他报复般地凑到阿尔弗雷德的脖子边上留下一个个吻痕，鼻腔呼出的空气挠的阿尔弗雷德觉得有些发痒。他就知道阿尔弗雷德吃这一套。

马修微微抬起臀部，轻轻扭动着腰，两只手继续扶着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德一只手握着他的手，另一只手继续握着他的阴茎，缓慢地上下抚摸，大拇指时不时拂过顶部。前后同时的刺激让马修只觉得血液往头上涌，涌得他要失去理智。

细碎的呻吟和喘息逐渐变大，而腰部的扭动频率也逐渐增加。阿尔弗雷德也顶起了他的腰，进入到了更深的地方。后庭的敏感处的摩擦，伴着阿尔弗雷德的手的动作的加快，马修无法抑制自己的呻吟。希望机舱的加厚玻璃可以有些隔音作用，他想。

“看着我，马特，”阿尔弗雷德说。马修望着他，眼睛里盖不住的情欲让马修情不自禁地凑过去吻他。在这个时候对视只会想让人接吻。马修的嘴唇离开他的时候，阿尔弗雷德眼巴巴地盯着他，像是在责怪马修为什么要这么快终止这个吻。但此刻马修已经无暇看阿尔弗雷德的反应。他的一声声呻吟全部都被阿尔弗雷德的耳朵捕捉了去。

“既然那么舒服，就再快一点，”阿尔弗雷德在他耳边说，像是吸引马修堕落的恶魔一般。马修的动作更大了，而阿尔弗雷德也配合着马修抬起臀部。快感像是电流一般传遍了全身。当白色液体涌出的时候，马修只觉得自己心跳快得像是要爆炸了。而他身下的阿尔弗雷德也在抽动了几次之后达到了高潮。

马修坐在阿尔弗雷德大腿上，上身完全瘫在阿尔弗雷德身上，大脑一片空白。阿尔弗雷德调皮地在他的耳边呼气，然后粗糙的舌头轻轻舔了舔他的耳廓。

“你好像有点走神，”阿尔弗雷德说，“怎么，你很紧张吗？”

“你知道我在紧张什么。”

“我保证我会擦干净。”

马修掐了一下阿尔弗雷德的腰，痒得阿尔弗雷德抖了一下。他们两个人对视了一会儿，然后又笑着闭上眼亲吻。然后马修把鼻子埋在阿尔弗雷德的金发里，只觉得嗅到了幸福的味道。


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在the long goodbye阿尔弗雷德回忆把马修送回家之后和医生离开的第二天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18，米加，non-con注意！

阿尔弗雷德还是偷偷来找马修了。亚瑟依旧不在家，他轻松地从一扇忘记锁上的窗户翻进去。客厅还是和他离开的时候一个样子。干净、整洁，完全看不出来房子的主人此刻是一个伤员。阿尔弗雷德蹑手蹑脚地上二楼。去马修的卧室。

他轻轻地推开门，卧室里空无一人。阿尔弗雷德立刻转过身来。马修就站在他的身后，手上拿着一把小刀。

“你还是一如既往地安静，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我都要怀疑你是幽灵了。”

“而你还是那么毛手毛脚，”马修说，“你翻窗进来的时候我就听见了。”

阿尔弗雷德瞥了眼那把刀，它看起来很锋利，闪着银光，“真的吗，马修？你觉得你可以拿这个对付我？”

“怎么，你期待我拿杀伤力更强的东西过来？”

阿尔弗雷德笑了，“我就知道你不忍心拒绝我的。”

“你一定是傻了才会曲解我的意思，”马修说，“给我滚出去。”

“如果我说不呢？”

“你现在在我家。”

“噢，”阿尔弗雷德说，“可是你受了伤，还拿着一把切牛排的小刀对着我。我不觉得你有能力把我赶出去。”他的语气理直气壮，仿佛不记得自己才是马修受伤的罪魁祸首。马修瞪着他，紫色的眼睛满是怒意。阿尔弗雷德很满意地看着他的兄弟被惹怒。

“我以为我们之间会有些不一样，”马修说，“看来你和其他人也没有什么区别。”

阿尔弗雷德被他的话惹恼。他抓住了马修的手腕，轻轻一扭，小刀就掉到了地上。

“操，阿尔弗雷德，”马修骂他，“你要干嘛？”

“是啊，这就是我打算做的事情。”

阿尔弗雷德凭着体格的差异，轻松地摁住了他的手臂，一下把马修推到了墙上。马修的脊背狠狠地撞到了墙上，心脏的疼痛本来还没有完全消去，现在更是加深了痛感。他想要挣扎，但他没有力气。实际上，他才从漫长的昏迷中醒来没多久，阿尔弗雷德来的时候他正在厨房找一点牛奶充饥。饥饿、疼痛、无力夺走了他反抗的力量，他只能用言语大声抗议：

“放开我！你把我弄疼了！”

阿尔弗雷德用一个霸道的吻回应他。马修只觉得自己的嘴唇被阿尔弗雷德的舌头撬开，他在毫不留情面地掠夺他口腔里的空气，马修只觉得自己要窒息了。他咬了阿尔弗雷德的舌头，血腥味在口腔里蔓延。阿尔弗雷德立刻退了出来，他生气地盯着马修看了一会儿，然后抓着马修的肩膀，把他摁到了地面上。

对于人类来说，性是爱，性是愉悦，性是繁衍，性是罪恶。但人类的道德无法约束他们。人类赋予了他们更高级的目标，所以暴力是被默许的，掠夺是被默许的。马修悲伤地发现自己此刻根本无法反抗：阿尔弗雷德趴在他的身上，四肢按着他的四肢，沿着他的脖颈一直往下亲吻。每亲吻一次，马修都觉得自己会抖一下。他感觉阿尔弗雷德的阴茎在他的大腿根部摩擦，在逐渐地胀大。而他自己的也有着相同的反应。

“弗朗西斯先生，”马修问，“什么是性？为什么人类好像害怕它？”

弗朗西斯不知道该如何回答这个问题，尽管他本人对此深有经验。人类擅长操纵概念，给物品和行为赋予意义和道德评判。性是罪恶。贞洁是财富。爱是美好的，恨是灼人的。他们也擅长推翻自己以前的认识，毕竟他们活着的时间太短了。马修外表上的年纪还很小，但和人类相比他已经不是一个孩子。再说了，作为意识体，他们注定对这些概念和人类有不同的理解。弗朗西斯想了好一会儿，才说：

“性，就只是性。”

性就只是性。马修又想起弗朗西斯说的话。也许这就是弗朗西斯想说的：不要对一切赋予意义，因为在他们漫长人生和双重身份中，解释复杂的、类人的行为和情绪，注定会遇到矛盾。一旦掉进意义的陷阱里面，得到的只是无穷无尽的痛苦和怀疑。

一切事物都是毫无意义的。事物就只是事物的本身。

此刻他的兄弟看到了两人下身的反应，对着马修露出了一丝难以捉摸的笑容。马修恨透了阿尔弗雷德这种自以为看透一切的笑容：他总是以为自己是更聪明、更有能力的那一个人，但似乎也确实如此。马修爱着他的耀眼，但又被他的耀眼刺痛和伤害。

“你也想要我，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我知道的。其实你也爱我。”

我爱他吗？马修想，可能有一部分的我是的。阿尔弗雷德解开他的衬衫纽扣，亲吻他的锁骨。也许是因为阿尔弗雷德靠近了他的心脏，马修觉得心脏从原来的钝痛变成了些微的刺痛。原来爱一个人会这么疼吗，他想，怪不得弗朗西斯对他说不要轻易爱上任何人，不管是人类还是同类。但弗朗西斯自己不也时常重蹈覆辙？

“不要傻了，阿尔弗雷德，”马修说，“我恨你。”

阿尔弗雷德用腹部轻蹭他的阴茎。那痒痒的、若隐若现的情欲让马修吸了一口气。阿尔弗雷德像是在恶作剧地坏孩子一样故意逗弄他，故意把他往罪恶的道路上引。马修的指甲戳着自己的手心，努力不要发出任何屈辱的声音。大概是觉得这样的反应很无趣，阿尔弗雷德最后松开了马修的手臂。他一只手撑着地板，弓起腰，跪在了马修的腿上，另一只手伸手去拽马修和自己的裤子。

“停下，”马修说，“快停下。”

“不，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你是我的。”

在马修来得及反应前，阿尔弗雷德就伸手探进了他的后穴。刺痛感从下身直直地往上窜，几乎要盖过马修浑身的伤痛。阿尔弗雷德没有多大耐性，手指在里面稍微探了探就出来了。马修还没来得及松口气，更剧烈的疼痛几乎要将他撕裂开。

也许他们的存在注定是要彼此伤害，马修悲伤地想，因为疼痛的呻吟再也无法忍住。阿尔弗雷德趴在他身上抽动着，喘息声在马修的耳边回荡。阿尔弗雷德的阴茎刺痛着马修，他疼得吸气，只能紧紧地抓着阿尔弗雷德的手臂，指甲划出了血痕。阿尔弗雷德在他的身体里毫无技巧地横冲直撞，马修只觉得自己仿佛是在暴风雨里，被海浪和风任意地抛起和拍打。后穴火辣辣的疼痛让他只想大声尖叫。阿尔弗雷德自己倒似乎非常享受，马修包裹着他，马修的体温刺激着他的敏感处，就连马修的呻吟和喘息都让他更加兴奋。这是一种奇妙的感受——他第一次忘记了自己是谁。他不再是一个意识体，也不再是阿尔弗雷德。他只是一个普通的、遵从欲望行动的动物，而这快感是他生命力的证明。此刻他和马修之间的距离终于消失了，他完完全全地拥有了他的身体，尽管他不知道他能不能拥有他的心。想到这里，仿佛是要证明什么，他加快了抽动的动作，而增加的快感更让他的理智决堤。

不知道过了多久，阿尔弗雷德终于停了下来，垂着头大口喘气。马修感觉后穴处有一些潮湿，阿尔弗雷德直接在他的体内释放了。终于结束了，马修想。阿尔弗雷德等了一小会儿，才缓慢地从马修的身体里退了出来。他仍旧摁着马修的肩膀，没有松手，眼神直直地望着马修。

马修毫无畏惧地看着他：“总有一天我会让你都还回来。”

“是吗，”阿尔弗雷德笑了一声，“那我期待着那一天到来。”


End file.
